


Sunshine On A Rainy Day

by MagicMalcolm



Series: FinnZayn One-Shots [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, NXT - Freeform, WWE - Freeform, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMalcolm/pseuds/MagicMalcolm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Finn really doesn't get why Florida thunderstorms are a big deal, even if he is used to having sunshine around him at all times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine On A Rainy Day

Florida was somewhat infamous for its sudden heavy rain showers and thunderstorms outta nowhere, Finn had been informed of this fact several times by several different people.  His response was usually to scoff at these warnings, “I’m from _Ireland_ , I grew up with horrible weather on a daily basis.”

So when the latest occurrence of one of these storms rolled in, Finn could only look out of the window, slightly bemused.  Yeah, it was heavy rain…might as well be hailstones the way it’s pelting down…and, yeah, the booming thunder and crashing lightning was loud as fireworks…but, really, what was all the fuss about?  Probably wouldn’t even last an hour.

“It’s actually quite lovely, in a cacophonic kind of way.”

Finn turned around to see his partner, Sami, had joined him beside the window of their apartment.

“Suppose it is, yeah,” Finn agreed, before tilting his head quizzically in Sami’s direction, “Is ‘cacophonic’ even a word, Sami?”

“Probably!  You got what I meant, so it counts,” Sami grinned, wrapping his arms around Finn’s shoulders from behind, “Guess this means no biking and ‘boarding for us today.”

“S'ppose we could catch up with Steven Universe instead,” Finn chuckled, leaning back into Sami’s embrace.  The warmth that radiated from Sami made Finn feel comforted, safe…his home away from home.

“Ooh, yeah, that’s a great idea,” Sami agreed, “Shame Gravity Falls is done…that was some great stuff…”

As they sat down on their couch to watch the cartoon, Finn leaned into Sami’s outstretched arm, once again finding comfort from his partner.  Both quite happy to sit in silence, watching the television and listening to the sound of the rain.

“You know…it doesn’t really matter what the weather’s like for me anymore,” Finn mused.

“Oh, how’s that?”

“Because I’ve got my very own personal ball of sunshine right here.”

Sami chuckled lightly, pulling Finn in just a little bit tighter, “You absolute **dork**.”

“Your absolute dork, though,” Finn grinned goofily at his partner, smiling brightly as Sami kissed him gently on the cheek.

“And I wouldn’t have you any other way.”


End file.
